The Bounty Hunter's Creed
by Data Girl 3
Summary: The sequel to Comet. Halley returns to Hawaii, but this time, she has been hired to dispose of Stitch. Will Halley's sense of duty as a bounty hunter be enough to bring her to betray her friends? Rated for a brief suggestive moment in the prologe.
1. Prologue

**The Bounty Hunter's Creed**

Note: This takes place immediately after Sample

Prologue 

Somewhere on the outskirts of the Turo system, a cloaked figure entered a shady tavern, filled with numerous Aliens engaged in gambling, with a female's services as the spoils, drunken bar brawls, and other unsavory activities. After looking around, the figure made his way to a secluded corner, where an armored bounty hunter sat alone in the shadows.

"You are the one they call the Comet, are you not?" The cloaked figure inquired.

"Your perception is commendable," Comet nodded. "How may I be of service?"

"I am here on behalf of your new employer, who was unable to meet with you personally at the present time."

"That is understandable, but you also must understand that my assistance cannot be offered to just anyone."

"Yes, he did expect you to say that, so,…" The cloaked figure placed a thick brown coin bag on the table in front of Comet, who slowly opened it. Inside the bag was a large amount of Federation Credits.

"Ah. Now, we're speaking the same language, mi amigo. How may I be of service?"

"I trust you are familiar with a small island on a planet, known as Earth, located in Quadrant 17, Section 005, Area 51? Kauai, I believe is the name of the island."

"I've heard of it," Comet replied after a long pause. "What of it?"

"On that island, there is a small creature, known as 626." The cloaked figure passed Comet a rough sketch of Stitch. "Your employer wishes you to go down to Kauai and put a stop to him. You see, he is a very painful thorn in your employer's side."

"Does my employer want this little critter alive… or dead?"

"Your assignment is to stop him by any means necessary. I assume that means that his life is of little importance. You have permission to use your imagination."

"I… understand completely. Tell my employer that I will deliver within seven standard days, give or take." Without another word, Comet left the tavern. Once aboard the bounty hunter's ship, the _Star Dragon_, Comet removed the thick helmet, revealing the face of the Earthling female, Halley Proxima. After a few deep, forced breaths, she struck out at the titanium wall, leaving a large dent in it.

"RÁFAGA!" Halley yelled out in her native tongue of Spanish.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

Merwin and Dean, the eccentric rookie 'Alien Hunters,' hid in the bushes surrounding the Pelekai household.

"Those little Aliens won't get away this time, Dean," Merwin whispered. "Next, year, we won't be the laughingstock of the convention." The two were so absorbed in their plan to catch real Aliens, that they didn't notice the shadow looming over them.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked. Merwin and Dean looked up to see a Mexican woman dressed in thick futuristic armor with a helmet tucked under her arm.

"Hey, if you're interested in the Aliens here, then get lost!" Merwin hissed. "We saw them first."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're Alien Hunters, and we're in the process of capturing a group of Aliens that we know to be inside that house."

"Aaah." Halley nodded, as the two boys turned back to the house. "All right, then. I suggest you two beat it now, for this area is under my jurisdiction."

"Hey, your name's not written anywhere, so _you_ get lost." Halley's eyebrows flew up at Merwin's demand, but when the two boys turned and began to approach the house, her eyes narrowed.

Inside the house, Lilo and Stitch were in the middle of placing Sample into Lilo's journal of re-purposed experiments, while Jumba was working on his computer, with Pleakley nearby, carefully putting away his regulation Federation uniform. Suddenly, the four friends heard a loud blast, like a plasma cannon had been fired, followed by great commotion outside. Lilo and Stitch raced outside to see what was going on, while Jumba and Pleakley looked out the window. Once outside, Lilo and Stitch stared in surprise as Merwin and Dean scrambled out of the bushes, followed by someone they instantly recognized as their bounty hunter friend, Halley.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Halley yelled, shoving Dean down the path and delivering a kick to Merwin's rear. "All talk, no action! If you two are Alien Hunters, then I'm a tattoo artist from the planet Shehry! Now, get lost! If I see you back here again, I swear on my father's grave that your mothers will cry when they see what I've done to you!" Merwin and Dean raced away, all too eager to escape Halley's wrath. "And next time, you'll use a respectful tone when addressing the bounty hunter, Comet!"

"Halley!" Lilo and Stitch cried in unison, running up to hug their old friend.

"Hello, mis amigos!" Halley turned to the duo, ruffling Lilo's hair and tossing Stitch a piece of Alien food. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"

"You sure did, Halley!" Lilo smiled, remembering the last time she had seen the bounty hunter. Halley had came down to Kauai to capture a dangerous shapeshifting Alien killer, Karanga, who had posed as Pleakley. She had eventually captured Karanga, saving Lilo's life in the process. As Lilo thought back to that ordeal, Jumba and Pleakley came outside to greet Halley.

"Well, look who's made a full recovery," Halley grinned, patting Pleakley's shoulder. Pleakley had been badly injured by Karanga when the Alien killer was still running free. He would have died if Halley hadn't found him and taken care of his wounds. However, Pleakley noticed that, while his injuries had healed, Halley's face still carried faint scratches from the glass shards that had cut her skin when her helmet's eye visor shattered during one of her final battles with Karanga.

"Good to be having you back, Comet," Jumba greeted. "Everyone has been missing you when you went away. Although, E-mails you have been sending us were nice."

"You're going to be staying longer then you did last time, right Halley? Lilo asked. Halley looked away. For a brief moment, Lilo thought she saw a slight hint of emotional pain in Halley's eyes. "Halley, is something wrong?" Halley looked down at Lilo and gave her a soft smile.

"I can make no promise, Lilo. But I will try to stick around as long as I can."


	3. Chapter 2: Conflicts of the Heart

Chapter 2: Conflicts of the Heart

A light rain fell down on the island beach. Because of the weather, it was almost deserted. However, Halley was sitting in the shelter of a palm tree, showing no concern about the rain. The last time she was here, she was so concerned with capturing Karanga, she had never took the time to actually see the island. But now, she had to admit that the island was among the most beautiful places she'd ever been to. All the years she had spent working as a bounty hunter, she had almost forgotten what it was like on her home planet, nearly forgotten how sweet the air on Earth was compared to that of Turo, or the cool sensation of feeling the rain on her face.

Halley's thoughts were interrupted by a slight movement nearby. Looking over, she was surprised to see Lilo and Stitch walking down to the shoreline, both with yellow raincoats on. Lilo was carrying something in a plastic sandwich bag.

"Lilo?" Halley stood up and walked over. "What are you doing out here in the rain? Does your sister, Nani, know you're down here?"

"We always come down here on Thursdays." Lilo explained.

"Ih! Sandwich day!" Stitch agreed.

"And that would be?"

"Every Thursday, Stitch and I have to feed Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich."

"Do fish even eat peanut butter?"

"Pudge does. And we have to keep him happy. He controls the weather." Halley blinked in surprise, then looked up at the sky.

"Pudge must not be very happy today, then." Halley watched as Lilo placed the sandwich in the water, where Pudge came up and took it. Once Pudge had swum off, Lilo, Stitch and Halley left to return to the Pelekai household. As they walked, Lilo looked up at Halley.

"We're really glad you came back, Halley. Even Nani's missed you."

"Huh. Even after I put your life in danger?" Halley touched her nose gently. "You know, I'm still a little tender." Lilo giggled, remembering how her sister had punched Halley after the ordeal with Karanga.

"You also helped save my life, though," Lilo reminded.

"It was my duty, Lilo."

"That's why you saved me?" Lilo looked at Halley with a hurt expression. Halley's eyes fell half closed.

"As a bounty hunter, it's my duty to protect innocents from my prey. I made a promise to live by the bounty hunter's creed a long time ago, and I intend to keep that promise."

"What is the bounty hunter's creed, Halley?"

"Simple rules that all bounty hunters must follow. It requires us to hunt down our prey with as little harm to bystanders as possible. But that's not all. The bounty hunter's creed requires me to do my job of offering my services to the highest bidder. Once you accept a job, you must follow it through to the end. When your services have been purchased, you have a binding contract with your employer, a contract that will not be terminated until you have delivered. You see, Lilo, sometimes bounty hunters must do things they don't want to do. We must become neutral, favoring neither right or wrong. The only deciding factor on where our loyalties lie is which side is willing to pay more. A bounty hunter is almost the same as a mercenary. Bounty hunters can't afford to take sides. If we did, we never would complete an assignment."

"Why would anyone want to live a life like that?" Lilo asked.

"In all honesty, Lilo, I never enjoyed what I did. Life was always like space. Space is cold and empty. But, I continued to do what I did because that was the life that I seemed destined for. A life of being alone."

"A life of being alone is not a life, Halley."

"I suppose you would feel that way, Lilo. After all, you know how that life can be, don't you? What with your mother and father…." Lilo stopped and stared at Halley in surprise. Noticing this, Halley explained. "I overheard you and Nani talking about them once, back when the injuries I sustained from Karanga were healing. You and Nani must have thought I was asleep. I suppose that's something we have in common, isn't it? I lost my father in a similar way." Halley let out a sigh before continuing. "Promise me you'll always hold on to your heart, Lilo. I wish I did."

"As long as I have my Ohana, I'll never really be alone, you know."

"You and Stitch use that word often. Ohana. What is it supposed to mean?"

"It means family. Family means no one is left behind, or forgotten."

"If only things were that simple."

"Lilo, lunch is ready!" Pleakley's voice made Halley and Lilo suddenly realize that they had arrived at the Pelekai household. "Oh, Halley, you're here too! Well, you're free to join us, if you want. There's plenty to go around."

"Please, Halley?" Lilo asked.

"Ih! Stay for lunch!" Stitch added. After a brief pause, Halley smiled.

"Lunch sounds nice."

Five minutes later, Halley was seated at the kitchen table while Pleakley served his version of a new recipe that was featured on a cooking show that morning.

"I think mine just moved," Lilo whispered, eyeing the muck-like substance in the bowl.

"Jab it with your knife a few times," Halley offered. "That always worked on some of the suspicious meals that I sometimes have to eat at the Ynos Tavern."

"Ynos Tavern?" Jumba blinked. "But that is where the most dangerous of Aliens are to be frequenting."

"Where else would you expect a bounty hunter like myself to gain leads on my prey, Dr. Jookiba? Friendship and loyalty is very rare among their kind. If I find an Alien who knows my prey personally, I can always get the information I need from them without too much… prodding."

"What sort of prodding, Halley?" Pleakley's eye widened, as if dreading the answer.

"Well, I would tell you, but then I probably would have you passed out on the floor. Plus, I don't think Nani would appreciate me talking about it in front of Lilo." Pleakley quickly looked down at his plate, his facial expression showing that he had some idea of what Halley was talking about. However, he did so just as Stitch was attempting to take Pleakley's food.

"Hey! You have your own, you little monster!" Stitch and Pleakley started to fight over the plate, only to fall off the chair. As they fell, Stitch tried to grab the table to stop themselves. This proved to be a mistake, for the table went down with the two Aliens, resulting in both to be drenched in the remains of the meal. A deafening silence fell across the room. Suddenly, the silence was broken when a strange noise was heard, almost like someone was trying to force back a chuckle, followed by laughter. To everyone's surprise, the laughter was coming from Halley.

"I'm sorry!" Halley gasped for breath. "But you and Stitch look like a pair of Ratais!"

"Ratais?" Lilo blinked.

"An Alien race who live on the swamp-covered planet, Nooc." Jumba explained, trying to fight back laughter in vain. "And, she's right- they do!" Lilo looked at Stitch and Pleakley, then she and Stitch began to laugh as well. After a brief moment, even Pleakley broke down and joined in. Smiling in devious nature, Pleakley picked up a handful of the ruined meal, and threw it at Halley, who ducked out of the way. Instead, the food hit home in Jumba's face. In response, he wiped a fistful off his head and smeared it into Halley's silver-gray hair.

"Hey!" Halley shrieked, turning on Jumba, as Stitch grabbed Lilo's arm and pulled her into the puddle of food on the floor, covering her in the muck. Instantly, the meal erupted in a heated food-fight. As the battle continued, Halley slipped on a slippery lump on the floor and fell to the ground, followed momentarily by Jumba. The five friends, all covered from head to toe in Pleakley's lunch, continued to laugh in joy.

"I must say, I haven't had that much fun in years!" Halley exclaimed, trying to collect herself as Pleakley handed her a towel to clean herself off with. "We never would have gotten away with something like that on Turo."

"You're not on Turo, Halley." Lilo reminded.

"I suppose not." Halley agreed as she wiped her face off, and handed the towel back to Pleakley.

"Hold on, Halley," Pleakley took the towel and helped Halley rub off the remaining food of Halley's forehead. Suddenly he stopped. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Your eyes. There's an orchid corona around the pupil. That's unusual."

"Oh, that. My father told me once that I inherited my mother's eyes."

Suddenly, a communicator clipped to Halley's belt began to go off.

"Oh! Uh," Halley looked at her friends for a moment, then stood up. "Um, excuse me for a moment. This is business."

Once Halley was out of earshot, she answered the communicator, looking at the figure on the monitor.

"This really isn't a good time, you know." Halley whispered.

"I don't care! Have you taken care of 626 yet?"

"Listen, do you want this done quick, or do you want this done right?" Halley spat in response. "It's one or the other. Look, I gave you my word that I'd deliver. You know as well as I that my word is binding."

"See that you don't forget!" With that, Halley's employer ended the connection, leaving Halley standing stock still, her face filled with torment.

Later that day, once the mess in the kitchen had been cleaned up, and everyone had washed up, Pleakley was taking care of the soiled laundry. As he took some clothing out of the drier, he noticed Halley in the doorway, just watching him.

"Halley! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Pleakley, why are you here?"

"What?"

"I want to know. Why did you stay on Earth? It's not like you have to stay here. You could have contacted your family at any time to take you back to your home planet, and Jumba could have sent you there, like he did with Mr. Stenchy. But yet, you're still here. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I stay? I love it here."

"But it's not your home." Halley continued, beginning to help Pleakley fold laundry. "I remember when Father and I crashed on Turo, I never stopped wanting to return to Earth. Don't get me wrong, though. Turo was nice, but it wasn't home. And this isn't your home, yet you seem to think that it is your home."

"Well, I guess it's sort of like that old Earth saying. Home is where your heart is."

"And your heart is always with your family." Halley whispered.

"Halley, are you crying?" Pleakley froze at the sight of tears forming in her eyes.

"Home is where your heart is, and your heart is always with your family. Father used to say that. That's why Turo was never my home. My father was my only family. Once he died, I was alone. No family, and no home."

"You have to have some family. What about a mother, or aunts and uncles?"

"My mother died when I was a baby. There's Great Aunt Madrona, but who knows, or cares, where she is. She's something of a gypsy, and I only met her once. After that, it was like we were completely out of her life. I never got so much as a cheesy card on my birthday from her. Apart from her, I have no blood relatives. Therefore, no family."

"You could be a part of this family, you know! You're already becoming a part of it."

"Huh, I can't be a part of Lilo and Nani's family. There's not even a distant relative shared between us."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you Halley? You don't have to be related to be a family. It's just like how we were during lunch. All of us were together, and enjoying one another's company. That's what it's like to be part of a family. And that's why I'm still here on Earth."

"If only more people thought like you, Pleakley. But, I've been alone for so long, I don't think I could ever be a part of any family, no matter how inviting it would seem. Thanks anyway, though." Halley walked out the door to enjoy the day. The rain had stopped, and the air carried the sweet smell that always follows the rain.

"Master Comet?" Gigavolt's electronic voice startled Halley.

"Gigavolt! I thought I instructed you to stay with the _Star Dragon_."

"Your employer called. He said that he could not reach your communicator."

"That's because I turned it off. I already told him that I can't rush these things."

"Is something troubling you, Master Comet?" As if on cue, Lilo and Stitch ran by, glad that the rain had stopped, enabling them to be able to play outside.

"I've never met people like this, Gigavolt." Halley explained, watching the two friends play. "There is nothing connecting them, yet they remain together like they were truly related to one another. Whenever I look at them, I see how I used to be. Especially when I look at the young girl, Lilo. When I look at her, I see it in her eyes. It's like looking in a mirror and seeing myself 16 years younger. If I had known people like this growing up, I might still have the innocent soul that Lilo has."

"But you are not little Lilo. You are Comet, and you have a task that you are bound to complete."

"I realize that, Gigavolt. It's just strange watching those two play. They are friends. They belong together, need each other."

"626 will always be like me, Master Comet. He and I were built. We are merely creations."

"Gigavolt..." Halley sighed, and started to walk off. "Never mind."

"Where are you going, Master Comet?"

"I'm taking a walk. Return to the _Star Dragon_, Gigavolt. That's an order." As Halley left the house, Lilo and Stitch noticed her go by.

"Halley!" Lilo waved. "We were just talking about you."

"Were you?"

"Well, now you're back on earth, we were thinking about how we could use your help to find Stitch's cousins. You are a bounty hunter, so this is something you'd be good at, wouldn't it? I know we probably couldn't pay you for it, but…"

"Lilo, the way I see it, you do quite well without me."

"Will you at least consider it? We would really like your help, Halley." Halley looked at Lilo's smiling face for a short moment, then turned away.

"We'll see." With that, Halley walked off.


	4. Chapter 3: The Choice

Chapter 3: The Choice

Almost a week had passed since Halley had returned to Earth, when the morning sun rose over Hawaii. In the Pelekai household, Jumba woke up and looked out the window. By chance, he looked down at the hammock in the backyard, and saw Halley sitting in it. After a moment, Jumba went outside to see why Halley was there.

"Comet?" Jumba began. "Were you out here all night?" Halley sighed and nodded.

"I didn't want to risk waking any of you up," she replied. "Dr. Jookiba, could you help me with something?"

"I am thinking I could be trying."

"If you could only have one or the other, which would you choose: to do the thing you love the most, and continue making your experiments, or remaining with your adopted Earth family?"

"Oh! That is being… a wery difficult question. I have never been thinking about it before."

"Well? Which would you choose? I promise no one will ever hear your answer from me." After a moment of thinking about it, Jumba replied.

"That is too difficult a thing to choose between. I suppose, I'd first be seeing if there was a possible way to be having both."

"Both, huh?" Halley closed her eyes in contemplation. "If only you could always have both. Thank you for your time, Dr. Jookiba. There's something I need to do."

"Okay, then. Feel free to stop by later, Comet!"

Shortly afterward, Stitch was heading out to get the morning paper. However, when he began to pick it up, a shadow fell over him. Stitch looked up, prepared for a fight, but relaxed when he saw it was Halley.

"Ah! Good morning, Halley."

"Yeah. You too. Listen, Stitch. I need you for something. Could you come with me to the _Star Dragon_?"

"Ih. Let's go." Halley and Stitch walked off toward the _Star Dragon_, which was hidden in the underbrush.

"Here, Stitch. You go first." Stitch walked up into the ship, and saw Gigavolt hovering by the dehydrator that they had used to defeat 627.

"Gaba?" Stitch turned to look at Halley, and saw that she had a stun ray in her hand.

"My apologies, amigo," Halley whispered, as Gigavolt restrained Stitch, preventing him from escaping.

"Naga! Aga taka!"

"Forgive me." With that, Halley fired.

* * *

Halley knelt on the floor, looking at the dehydrator, her expression blank. After a brief moment, she reached in and removed a small blue experiment pod; one with the number 626 printed on it.

* * *

"Nani? Have you seen Stitch?" Lilo asked, walking into the kitchen. She stopped, however, when she saw Cobra Bubbles standing there. "What's going on?"

"The Grand Councilwoman just notified us. We have reason to believe that Hamsterveil has been in contact with someone other then Gantu." Cobra explained.

"The Galactic Federation recently captured some Alien, known as Comogh, who has confessed to being a courier between Hamsterveil and another being. Comogh killed himself before the Federation could learn more." Pleakley continued, sounding more nervous then usual. "But it's assumed that the one Comogh was in contact with has already gotten the full message from Hamsterveil, and will be acting on his behalf. Unfortunately, we don't have any way of knowing when their last meeting was. So, this person could be anywhere."

"What is it that Hamsterveil wants done?" Lilo blinked. "Did he finally decide Gantu can't handle Stitch and me?"

"I'm afraid it may be worse then that, Lilo." Cobra sighed, then looked up at something behind Lilo. Lilo turned to see Halley looking at Cobra in amazement.

"Halley!" Nani greeted the bounty hunter. "You've never met, have you? This is Cobra Bubbles."

"You'd be surprised, Nani." Halley gave a half smile.

"Halley, you haven't seen Stitch lately, have you?" Lilo asked. Halley turned her head to the window, so no one would see the look on her face.

"Not since this morning," Halley replied, forcing the words out.

"Okay, I'd better keep looking."

"We will be coming, too." Jumba and Pleakley walked out with Lilo. "Might be dangerous, with another employee of Hamsterveil on the loose." Halley was thankful no one had seen her shoulders twitch at Jumba's remark. Nani also had to step out to head to work, leaving Halley and Cobra alone.

"I know that smile." Cobra remarked. "Are you related to Gutierre Proxima?"

"Si. He was my father." Halley and Cobra looked at one another for a moment. "Please excuse me, Mr. Bubbles. We can talk later. There is someplace I must be."

"Very well, young Halley." Cobra smiled after her.


	5. Chapter 4: “Traitor!”

Chapter 4: "Traitor!"

Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley began searching for Stitch immediately after leaving the house. However, their search was futile.

"I don't understand why he would just disappear like this," Lilo said, her worry clearly showing. "He didn't even leave a note." Suddenly, the three friends heard a noise nearby. Lilo hurried off toward the sound, hoping that it was Stitch, with Jumba and Pleakley behind her. However, they soon found that it wasn't Stitch, but Halley. Their bounty hunter friend was standing with her back against a tree, looking as if she was waiting for something. Lilo was about to call out to her, but Jumba quickly placed his hand over her mouth. Seconds later, Lilo saw why. Gantu appeared on the path, and he and Halley looked at one another. After a moment, Halley and Gantu walked off together.

"What was that about?" Pleakley stared after them.

"I am not knowing," Jumba shrugged. "Maybe Comet knows something we don't, and Gantu has something to do with 626 being missing."

"Whatever it is, Halley might be in trouble. We gotta help her. Come on!" Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley secretly began to follow.

A short time later, the three friends were outside Gantu's ship, crouched down behind a rock.

"There's Halley!" Lilo whispered, pointing as the bounty hunter entered the ship.

"Yes, but where's Gantu?" Jumba looked around, trying in vain to see a sign of the giant Alien.

"Who cares? Let's just find out what's up with Halley, and get out of here!" Pleakley begged. "Hopefully before…. Pleakley was interrupted as a twig behind them snapped, and a pair of nets flew by, trapping them.

"So, you three have finally came to join the party, have you?" Even thought the net was blocking their view of the speaker, they all recognized it as Gantu's.

* * *

Inside Gantu's ship, Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley were thrown into container pods.

"Where's Stitch?" Lilo demanded. "I know you had something to do with him disappearing!" Gantu didn't reply, and turned his back to the captives as a transmission of Hamsterviel appeared on the screen.

"So, you have arrived, have you?" He sneered. "It certainly took you long enough."

"What is it that you are wanting?" Jumba growled, balling his fists at the sight of his former partner.  
"Just to be laughing in your faces that I have finally beaten you all, for I will have, once the teleporter is ready. How much longer will it be, anyway?"

"It's ready now, Hamsterviel," replied another familiar voice that caused Lilo and her companions to freeze in shock as they saw Halley step out from the shadows.

"Halley!" Pleakley cried out hopefully. "You came to help us out?" Halley replied by giving Pleakley a cold look.

"Help you?" Hamsterviel laughed. "Ha! You foolish beanpole! The Comet is helping me!"

"Huh?" Lilo looked over at Halley, who was looking over at Hamsterviel, avoiding eye contact with her.

"The Comet is under my employment. I have paid her a substantial amount for the extermination of 626, and today, she has completed her task."

"NO!" Lilo yelled, trembling in anger. "Halley would never hurt Stitch, or us! She's our friend!"

"Foolish child! What gave you the idea that she would be friends with you? Do not forget who she is!"

"Lilo, I told you a week ago: bounty hunters can't afford to take sides." Halley spoke in a cold tone. As Halley spoke, she removed something from a waist-side pouch, and held it up, revealing the objet as Stitch's experiment pod.

"No." Lilo fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. It was true- Halley had betrayed their trust.

"THE EXPIREMENT POD?" Hamsterviel shrieked. "The bargain was for you to dispose of 626, not dehydrate him!"

"For future reference, Hamsterviel," Halley glared, "if you want someone taken care of, hire yourself a hit-man. I'm just a bounty hunter."

"You deceiving little earth woman who deceives people! When I get out of prison, I'll…"

"What are you going to do, rodent? Whip me with your scrawny little fur-tipped tail?" Halley's face broke out in an amused smirk. "You don't frighten me in the least. I've eaten critters that were bigger and more threatening then you."

"Never mind. Just send it to me. I'll do it myself." With that, Hamsterviel ended the transmission.

"All right, then." Gantu demanded, turning to Halley. "I'll take that, now."

"Hold on, Guppy Gill!" Halley hissed, glaring at Gantu in dislike. "Did I have a blackout during which we developed some sort of friendship? Why should I listen to you? I don't even like you, and you don't like me, for that matter."

"That's the first thing you've ever said that I've agreed with. Very well. Just bring the trog's pod to be transported to Hamsterviel." With that, Gantu stormed off. Halley growled deep in her throat, then turned to the captives.

"Don't you just _love_ his bedside manner?" She quipped sarcastically. However, Jumba glared at Halley in absolute fury.

"Traitor!" He snarled. Halley blinked her eyes, which appeared to be full of pain, but they quickly narrowed threateningly.

"I suggest you watch your tone, Dr. Jookiba. Whatever happens to you, good or bad, is up to me." With that, Halley left the room, leaving Jumba seething in fury at Halley's betrayal, Pleakley nervously praying for a way out, and Lilo close to tears over loosing Stitch.


	6. Chapter 5: Contract Terminated

Chapter 5: Contract Terminated. 

Halley walked down to the transport chamber, holding the experiment pod, her face set and eyes half closed. However, a small sound caused her to look up and see 625 looking up at her. After a brief moment of looking around to make sure no one was looking, Halley removed a small parcel from her waist-side bag and handed it to the sandwich-loving experiment.

"Chili pepper and refried beans, with a bit of my special hot sauce, as promised. Deal?" Halley whispered.

"Deal." 625 smiled, opening the parcel and removing the small stack of sandwiches.

"Good luck with those, mi amigo," Halley chucked, continuing on her way. "This sandwich is strictly for those with strong stomachs only."

Back in the control room, Lilo was curled up in the back of her containment pod.

"Halley. How could she? She was our friend."

"She was a bounty hunter." Jumba snapped. "Bounty hunters don't have friends. Now you know why. They'd sell out their own mother for a high enough sum." Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, the containment pods opened, releasing them.

"We're free?" Pleakley blinked in shock. "But how?"

"What does it matter?" Jumba asked. "We must be stopping them from transporting 626's pod."

"And Halley?"

"Who cares about her?" Lilo whispered, her eyes red from crying. "Let's just get Stitch back."

A short time later, Gantu and Halley watched the transmission of Hamsterviel getting the experiment pod.

"As promised, I delivered, Hamseterviel." Halley announced. "Now, about your part of the bargain?"

"Ah, of course. Your fee. Well, as you now see, I have what I needed, you there is no need to pay you anymore."

"The bargain made was five thousand Federation credits in advance, then another five thousand on delivery. I expect you hold true to your word."

"You gave me the experiment pod of 626, so now I don't owe you anything. The contract has been terminated. You may go."

"Very well. If my contract is terminated, then nothing's keeping me here." Without another word, Halley left Gantu's ship.

"Should I stop her, sir?" Gantu asked with a sneer.

"No. She is no longer of any importance. Why should you even consider stopping her?"

"I unfortunately knew Comet as a child. She gave up on her pay too easily."

"She probably simply did not feel like arguing, you fool. Now get back to work!"

Outside Gantu's ship, Halley unclipped her communicator from her belt.

"Gigavolt, are you there?"

"Naturally, Master Comet. I was built and programmed by your hands to follow your orders. You instructed me to stand by, so I did. I trust your prediction about Hamsterviel proved to be well founded?"

"Naturally. Is the _Star Dragon_ ready for take off?"

"Affirmative. She is ready for the final task."

"Gigavolt, you're more then jut my assistant. You're my trusted friend as well. I just want you to know that, in the event I don't survive this." Before Gigavolt could reply, Halley switched off the communicator and walked off.


	7. Chapter 6: True Colors

Note: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I had major writer's block and wanted to finish this story.

* * *

Chapter 6: True Colors 

"Now that 626 is out of the way," Hamsterviel grinned, looking at the fragments of the shattered experiment pod, "You should have no problem finding the other experiments."

"Not quite. There is still the little earth girl." Gantu reminded.

"So? You still have her imprisoned, don't you? There's not much use we have for her, is there?"

"No. I don't suppose there is." Gantu replied, removing his blaster, and heading back to the control room. However, once he got there, he found the containment pods empty. Suddenly, the ground shook, knocking him off his feet.

"Hey, Gantu!" 625 yelled pointing out the window. "We got company." Looking out the window, he saw Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley, along with Yin, Yang, Kixx, Sparky, Richter, and Splodyhead, the experiments attacking the ship.

"Well, this is convenient. Six experiments at once. And without 626, who's to stop me from taking them now?" Moments later, Gantu had entered his speeder and shot out of his ship, sending numerous blasts down at the small group of attackers. The small group raced through the trees, trying to dodge the blasts, while the experiments paused every now and then to fire back at Gantu, but to no avail. A few feet away from Gantu's ship, the friends suddenly found their way blocked by a rock. Gantu's speeder blocked their only escape route.

"Give us Stitch back, you big dummy!" Lilo shouted, as Splodyhead fired back at Gantu.

"The trog has already been sent to Hamsterviel and has been destroyed." Gantu taunted.

"You're lying!" Lilo cried in shock. Stitch couldn't be gone. He just couldn't.

"That reminds me. Hamsterviel has given me new orders: to get rid of anyone else who could interfere in me finding the remaining experiments." Gantu took aim at Lilo, Pleakley and Jumba. "And I intend to follow my orders." Just then, moments before Gantu fired, another laser blast flew through the air, hitting Gantu's ship.

"Huh?" Lilo looked in the direction of the laser's origin just as the _Star Dragon_ flew into view. "Halley?"

"What is she doing now?" Jumba growled. Up in Gantu's speeder, the fish-like Alien made contact with the _Star Dragon_.

"Halley, what are you trying to pull?"

"You will not harm that girl, Guppy Gill. I won't allow it."

"Treacherous earth form."

"Treachery? Unless I'm mistaken, I did my part of the bargain, so my contract has been terminated. Now, I act on my own accord."

"You…!"

"Sticks and stones, Shamu!" Halley glared at the enraged Alien. Suddenly, Gantu fired off a strange missile at the _Star Dragon_, one that Halley had noticed too late. The blast shook the ship violently.

"Master Comet, are you all right?" Gigavolt cried urgently as Halley lost her footing.

"Never mind me, Gigavolt. Status report!"

"That blast shorted out the weapons system. We cannot fight."

"I was afraid that might happen. I should have known Gantu would pull that low move on me."

"Humph." Gantu smirked at the now defenseless _Star Dragon_. "Now that _she's _out of the way…." Once again, Gantu took aim and Lilo and the Aliens. "Time for you to join the abomination."

* * *

Back on the _Star Dragon_, Halley looked from Gantu's speeder to Lilo and the others.

"No. I won't have the girl's blood on my conscience as well." Halley whispered in anger. Without another word, Halley took the controls and piloted the ship forward at full speed. "It's been an honor to work with you, Gigavolt!" She cried out.

"Master Comet!"

It happened at once. Gantu fired off a deathly shot at Lilo and her friends. When the laser blast had reached halfway, the _Star Dragon_ flew into the line of fire, taking the full blunt of the attack. Aboard the _Star Dragon_ itself, the controls started to send up an electrical shock, just as Gigavolt shoved Halley to the ground and away from the controls. As a result, Gigavolt was caught up in the electrical surge, which rippled over his robotic body.

"Gigavolt, NO!" Halley screamed as the _Star Dragon_ lost all power and lurched forward, where it crashed to the ground.

"Idiot human!" Gantu snarled, preparing for another blast. However, he froze at the sight of Sparky directly outside the ship's visor, looking at him with a large mischievous smile. "No!" Gantu cried out, realizing what was going to happen, just as Sparky short-circuited the speeder, which lost it's power and started to fall back down to earth.


	8. Chapter 7: The Highest Bidder

Chapter 7: The Highest Bidder

As Gantu's speeder disappeared in its rapid decent, the _Star Dragon's_ launch-door opened, and Halley slowly emerged, looking shaken and forlorn. Suddenly, Jumba was at her side and shoved her into the side of the ship where he pinned her, shaking with rage and fury.

"You no good little traitor!" He shouted in anger. "How can you even show your face, after what you did!"

"Save your lives?"

"You are knowing what you did!" Jumba spat, slamming her back into the _Star Dragon's_ hull. As Halley lurched back, a chain hanging from her neck that had been concealed by her armor flew up, and the charm that had hung from it snapped off. The object fell to the ground, where it rolled up to Lilo's feet. Lilo picked it up and stared at it in surprise.

"Jumba, wait!" Lilo cried, holding up the object, which looked like a small blue marble. "Look!" Jumba, with both hands still pinning Halley to her ship tightly, turned to look at the marble, and his eyes widened. On the marble was the number '626'.

"Experiment 626's pod?" Jumba exclaimed in shock, before turning back to Halley. "But how? You gave that pod to Hamsterviel."

"I gave him _an _experiment pod." Halley replied, reaching into her hip pouch and removing a handful of blue experiment pods, all with the number '626' on them. "But you see, with some black paint, a bag of blue marbles from a toy store, and a little ingenuity, we can have as many experiment pods as we want."

"That pod you gave Gantu and Hamsterviel was a counterfeit, wasn't it?" Pleakley realized.

"It was. That pod that Lilo's holding is the real pod. I attached it to this chain as soon as Stitch was dehydrated, then I made the counterfeit pod to give Hamsterviel. I then made a secret deal with that other experiment, 625. If you were crazy enough to come to Gantu's ship and get captured, he agreed to free you without Gantu knowing. All he asked in return was a small fee- my hot chili pepper and refried bean sandwiches, which my father showed me how to make when I was a child."

"So that's how we escaped!" Lilo laughed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but your reactions had to be authentic, or the little rodent might have been suspicious." Halley explained.

"I don't understand." Lilo began. "Hamsterviel hired you to get rid of Stitch, but you didn't go through with it? I thought bounty hunters had to complete all the tasks that were given by the highest bidder. Isn't that what your Bounty Hunter's Creed is supposed to require?

"It does, Lilo. And I did not betray the creed. You see, someone else gave me something that was even more valuable then what Hamsterviel offered me."

"Really? Who?"

"You, Lilo."

"Me? But I didn't…"

"Yes, you did. You gave me a smile, back when you asked for my help in finding Stitch's cousins, remember? My father once said a child's smile is worth more then all the wealth in existence. So you see, with your smile, you became the highest bidder. As such, the Bounty Hunter's Creed required me to carry out your request to help you to the end, Lilo. And a bounty hunter is bound to the creed."

"Wait! Where's your friend, Gigavolt?" Pleakley asked, suddenly realizing that he was not at Halley's side.

"I…." Halley's voice cracked as she looked back into her open ship. Slowly, Lilo, Pleakley and Jumba entered the Star Dragon. There, in front of the controls, was Gigavolt. The small robot's mechanical chest was gaping open, and letting out smoke and occasional sparks.

"He pushed me away from the electrical control console before Gantu's laser hit." Halley explained quietly, coming up behind them. "In doing so, the electrical discharge consumed him instead of me. Gigavolt was electrocuted on the spot."

"You can rebuild him though." Lilo offered. "After all, you were the one who built him in the first place. You can do it again."

"No. Even if I could put Gigavolt back together, I could not recreate the spark of life that made him Gigavolt." Halley held up a charred circuit. "This was Gigavolt's heart, his soul, his very identity. It was what made him function. It was damaged beyond repair when he was hit. There is no replacement for it. I created it by accident, and cannot possibly be able to remember how it was done before. Gigavolt can never come back."

"Comet, I… I am sorry." Jumba whispered.

"Lilo, take Stitch back to your home. Re-hydrate him, then apologize to him for me."

"And what will you do?" Pleakley asked.

"I'll be along. I just need to say goodbye." One by one, Lilo and the others left Halley alone. Only once had they left the _Star Dragon_, did Halley break down and shed tears for her lost companion. "Gigavolt. You were never just my creation. You were my friend."


	9. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Night fell on the Hawaiian Islands. Once again, Halley was sitting in the hammock outside the Pelekai household, staring down at her bounty hunter's helmet. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly alone. She had never told anyone, but the true reason she had built Gigavolt was because she missed her father. When Halley had programmed Gigavolt, she had intended to make him just like her father, but instead, he became unquestionably obedient, following any orders without question. Despite this, in the end, he showed how much like her father that he really was. Like Halley's father, Gigavolt had given his life to save hers.

"Halley?" The sound of Stitch's voice made Halley look up.

"Oh. Hello, Stitch. I'm glad to see you've been re-hydrated." Stitch, instead of replying, leapt up on the hammock next to Halley. After a pause, he continued.

"Takka."

"For what? I dehydrated you."

"Halley saved Lilo, and kept Stitch safe."

"So does this mean you're not mad at me for what I did?"

"Naga. Halley did what she had to do."

"Yeah, but at what price? My ship was badly damaged, so I'm stuck here until it's fixed. And what's worse, I lost Gigavolt forever. Now, I'm truly alone."

"Naga. Halley not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Halley has us. Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani."

"Your Ohana talk again. I still can't say I understand it. I guess I've just been a bounty hunter for too long. I'm not who I was when my father and I crashed on Turo. That was another little girl, a long time ago. I can never be that little girl again."

"Halley doesn't have to be. Stitch was lost once, but now, Stitch is found. Stitch has Ohana. Now Halley is lost. Halley can be found, too."

"I admit, you're defiantly not the same creature that once stood on trial on Turo. That Lilo really placed a 180 on you."

"Give Lilo and the others a chance. They can help Halley, like they helped Stitch." After a long pause, Halley smiled down at Stitch.

"Well, I suppose I am going to be stuck here for a while. Perhaps I will see if this Ohana concept of yours is what you say it is, if the others allow me."

"Nani brought pizza!" Stitch cried suddenly, smelling the air. "Halley! Come join us for dinner!" Halley, seeing Stitch's reaction to pizza, had to chuckle.

"All right, Stitch. I suppose I could eat a slice or two." With that, Halley and Stitch headed back into the house.

The End, and the Beginning


End file.
